The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 92-389-1 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling 91-201-2 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from [both its parent varieties and] other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Arjuno (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,485) and Tenorio (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,617).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 has scarlet colored flowers of Red Group 46B while xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 has lighter scarlet colored flowers of Red Group 46C and xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 has crimson colored flowers of Red Group 45A.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 has better basal and lateral branching than either xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 and has breaks to soil line while xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 have nodes near soil line without breaks.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 has larger flowers at 18 mm in diameter while xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 each have 15 mm in diameter flowers.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 has a wider, almost round petal at 7 mm wide and 9 mm long than xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 which has a narrow petal 5 mm wide and 7 mm long while xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 is intermediate at 6 mm wide and 7 mm long.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 is earlier to flower with a 8.5 to 9 week response time while xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 has a 10 week response time and xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 a 10.5 week response time.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 has a cyme inflorescence with xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 having a compound umbel and xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 having characteristics of both types.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 has leaves that are similar in length to xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 at 9 to 10 cm but xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 leaves are narrower at 4.5 to 5 cm compared to 6.0 to 6.5 cm wide of xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 has smaller leaves at 7 to 8 cm long and 4.5 to 5 cm wide.
8. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Redxe2x80x99 has a denser flower cluster than xe2x80x98Arjunoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tenorioxe2x80x99 which are each more open in habit.